five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights To Stop Him (FNTSH)
FIVE NIGHTS TO STOP HIM: Five Nights To Stop Him is a fangame created by T1ckletime. STORY: Freddy Fazbear was exploring Choppy Woods until an earthquake happened and he fell into a cave filled with the ruins of old buildings. He was brought to one of the buildings by a crab animatronic named Mechcrab. It is unknown until the end why Mechcrab brought Freddy into the building. IMAGE TEASERS: -The first one is of an empty cavern with ruins of buildings. Brightening up the image not only reveals the words “I have been waiting”, but it also reveals the shell of a crab animatronic. -The second one is of a brown animatronic bear chained into the walls. Brightening up the image not only reveals that the bear is Adventure Freddy, but it also reveals the same crab animatronic looking from the distance. -The third and final one before the trailer is a zoomed in version of the first one, focusing on a building that is boarded and has the words “MAKRAAB’S HOUSE”. Brightening up the image reveals the crab animatronic which is revealed to be named “Mechrab”. -The fourth and final teaser shows the title of the game and a silhouette of the crab animatronic. Brightening up the image shows a bear, a humanoid animatronic and a bunny animatronic. TRAILER: The sound of creaking is heard. Someone’s vision (Our POV) begins to fade in, as a shadow fades in. Once it’s clear, they find that they are in a worn-down makeshift prison cell in a basement, complete with rusted metal bars, mold lining the walls, and a picture of Adventure Freddy but crossed out with the words “YOU ARE OBSOLETE” under him. As the player character stands up, they realize that they are chained to the walls, which has not set off the alarm yet. “ Well, it feels good to wake up! Now, how did I get here…?” Adventure Freddy’s voice (which is the same as Fredbear’s) begins as it slowly turns from scared to confused. As that voice begins, the screen fades to black. A line of red text appears reading “Do not move, do not scream.” The next shot shows the player character (Adventure Freddy) in a room with two doors looking at the camera. This place seems to be in the first floor of a run-down house with cracks that line the floor and the doors are broken. Suddenly, Freddy stops and looks to his left as a shadow with blue eyes is staring, before suddenly disappearing. More red text appears reading “Why are you here?” Freddy is still looking at the camera, before he looks behind him. A light flickers, briefly revealing the silhouette of a yellow crab animatronic. Freddy looks around, and sees a bear with no endoskeleton stares at Freddy from the window. “W-Who are you!” Freddy exclaims, his voice again shifting to being scared. “They’ll find you.” The bear replies in Funtime Freddy’s voice. Before Freddy gets a chance to respond, a figure lands in front of him on top of the table and jumps at him. The only identifiable features are its severe withering and bunny ears. The trailer ends with Freddy running down a hall, before briefly turning around…then he gets attacked/jumpscared by the assailant from earlier, which is revealed to be a version of White Rabbit (More character details later). The scene cuts to black with the release date 2/23/18 and the words “Coming Soon.” and the voice of Mechcrab (Who is voiced by David Near) exclaiming “What do you fear most?” CHARACTERS : ''' Adventure Freddy (Voiced by Christopher McCullough) : The main playable character. He is a brown animatronic bear. Whenever he is speaking, it will start confused, before shifting being scared. MechCrab/Makraab (Voiced by David Near) : The main antagonist, though he rarely confronts Freddy directly. MechCrab's shell is dirty, with dirt and dust on him due to being trapped in the cave. Tiger Freddy (Voiced by Kellen Goff) : The secondary antagonist. It is an orange animatronic bear with tiger stripes on his body. It is always walking on both legs and his arms. It is revealed that he is a clone of Adventure Freddy's DNA mixed with Tiger DNA. Hollow Toy Freddy (Voiced by PJ Heywood) : A version of Adventure Toy Freddy without his endoskeleton and his ears and his jaw. It was created by MechCrab by re-using spare Toy Freddy suits to harbor a soul he had killed. Hollow Toy Bonnie (Voiced by David Near) : A version of Adventure Toy Bonnie without his endoskeleton. It was created by MechCrab by re-using spare Toy Bonnie suits to harbor a soul he had killed. Hollow Toy Chica (Voiced by Michella Moss) : A version of Adventure Toy Chica without her endoskeleton. Her arms are broken off and her face is split in two. She was created by MechCrab by re-using spare Toy Chica suits to harbor a soul she had killed. Hollow Mangle (It's only sounds are radio static) : A version of Adventure Funtime Foxy with an endoskeleton made from all the Hollows. It's suit is broken and has holes in it with wires and endoskeleton parts coming from the holes. It was created by MechCrab by re-using spare Funtime Foxy and Mangle parts to harbor a soul it had killed. Cracked Rabbit (Voiced by David Near) : A White Rabbit with severe withering on It's face and It's body from the attacks from Adventure Freddy and his party. Oil is leaking from its withering. Deadbear (Voiced by David Near): A Redbear with severe withering on his torso and a ripped arm from the attack from Adventure Freddy and his party. Oil is leaking from his withering. The Mutilated (Voiced by David Near): A Tangle with severe withering on its mask and a missing jaw from the attack from Adventure Freddy and his party. Oil is leaking from its withering Baby (Voiced by Heather Masters): The "final boss" of the game, and a version of Baby that was covered by the Grey Man's corpse in some parts with glowing green eyes and with blood splattered on his face and body. Even if it can kill the player, it is a hallucination that harbors both the souls off Grey Guy and Baby. '''NIGHTS AND MINIGAMES: Night 1 Minigame: Similar to FNAF 4, the minigame starts with the text "Four days later." The player can control Mechcrab, who is alone in a room. The player must find parts of Toy Freddy around the room. After you found all of the parts, the parts make Hollow Toy Freddy. Then the minigame ends. Night 1 : '''The first night starts with Adventure Freddy chained to the wall and his vision fades in and he stands up, and he says "Well, it feels good to wake up! Now, how did I get here…?" The player's chains break and now the player can now move around and leave the cell. As Freddy walks down the hallway, he exits the basement into a room with two doors. The player will be instructed as to how to use the flashlight (Press "F"), along with the basic controls (Press the up arrow key to move forward, press the left/right keys to look around, press the back key to backtrack). After the tutorial ends, Freddy will pause and turn to his left. The shadow mentioned in the trailer can be seen, before it disappears. At this point, when Freddy moves, he runs, as the sound of metal clanging and banging get closer. At one point, he comes back to the room and looks at the broken camera tablet and he looks behind him and a light flickers, briefly revealing a yellow crab animatronic. Freddy looks around and sees the shadow at a window. "W-Who are you?"Freddy exclaims, his voice shifting to be scared. "They'll find you." The shadow bear replies. Before Freddy could respond, Cracked Rabbit lands in front of him and jumps at him. At this point, Freddy has to get back to his cell before Cracked Rabbit catches him. Halfway to his cell, he hears something closing. Once he reaches the cell, it's closed, and the player has to run to the nearest cell and hide in the closet. As he reaches the closet he collapses from exhaustion. '''Night 2 Minigame: The minigame starts with the text "Three days later." The player controls Mechcrab, who is with Hollow Toy Freddy in a room. The player must find parts of Toy Bonnie around the room. After you found all the parts, the parts make Hollow Toy Bonnie. Then the minigame ends. Night 2: '''Freddy awakens once more in a cell with one door as he stammers "W-Why am I here?" A voice replies "We have been waiting for you, Fazbear." A note is placed on the wall, and reads, in rough handwriting: "Hide in the other rooms. He will check them one by one." As Freddy leaves the cell, he has thirty seconds to hide in the other four cells present. He can hide in the closet or under the bed, but either way, he will see Hollow Toy Freddy enter the room. He will leave the corridor for twenty seconds. To hide in the correct cell, Freddy must identify his original cell number, and hide in the cell adjacent to it. (IE If he spawns in cell two, he must hide in cell three this round). Failure to do this will result in getting caught by H TF. He will leave and Freddy must hide in the last cell H TF checked. At this point, Tiger Freddy will join TF, which forces the player to hide in a specific spot, which is randomized between the bed and the closet. If one of those two is covered in scratches, hide in the other one. Failure to hide in the correct cell or in the correct hiding place will result in a jumpscare between both Tiger Freddy and Hollow Toy Freddy. The night ends with Freddy leaving to his initial cell... That is before a mangled figure (Heavily implied to be The Mutilated) grabs his leg and drags him to a sewer drain. '''Night 3 Minigame: '''The minigame starts with the text "Two days later." The player controls Mechcrab, who is with H TF and Hollow Toy Bonnie in a room. The player must find parts of Toy Chica around the room. After you found all the parts, the parts make Hollow Toy Chica. Then the minigame ends. '''Night 3: Freddy wakes up in a large path that has a floor seemingly made from endoskeleton parts and various wires. Freddy exclaims "Y-You don't scare me!". Throughout the night, the player must watch for Mutilated's Limbs and Tiger Freddy lurking in the endoskeleton pieces. Accidentally stepping on them will result in a struggle from them pulling you inside, where you have to past "R" to resist their pull. This becomes harder every encounter, to the point where it is impossible. The player must use a flashlight to get through their parts, or they will hit a wall and be instantly attacked. The player is faced with three phases as they trudge through this metallic mess: Phase 1: Hollow Toy Freddy returns. Much like Ballora from FNAF:SL, the player must be careful to move slowly. The cue to stop is the sound of metal clashing. Attempting to blitz through will result in an attack by H TF. He can also be spotted by the lights. Phase 2: Hollow Toy Bonnie and Chica make their debut. The player must be careful to the amount of light is activated. Though it is needed to see, too much light or if it is activated too long will result in an attack from either H TB or H TC. They can also be spotted by the lights. Phase 3: Tiger Freddy is now a much more serious threat. Rather that remaining in the ground, Tiger Freddy now comes from the front. This final phase makes the player listen for Tiger Freddy's faint roar. The night ends with Fre ddy walking up a staircase, but something pushes him down and knocks him unconscious... Something with green eyes. Night 4 Minigame: '''The minigame starts with the text "One day later." The player controls Mechcrab, who is in a room with all the hollow animatronics excluding Hollow Mangle. The player must find parts of Mangle and endoskeleton pieces around the room. After you found all the parts, the parts make Hollow Mangle. Then the minigame ends. '''Night 4 : Freddy wakes up in the cell from Night 1, and sees that, an unknown springlock mask remains on the floor with a note on it. The note reads "They are coming, it is using the rest of the costume to move. He is coming too. It will jest at you. Wear the mask if you see them, but i have loosened the locks. Wear it only when necessary, or you might feel a pinch. A lot of pinches." The night lasts three minutes, and the player must listen carefully for three characters. The first one is The Mutilation, who has manifested in an unknown headless springlock suit, and has the audio cues of wires jangling and locks snapping. The second one is Deadbear, whose audio cues are a continuous deep laughter. The final one is Hollow Mangle, who's voice cues are the sound of static, but more vigorous. The player must wear the springlock mask only when the aforementioned Animatronics are as close as possible. Even putting the mask on slightly too early may result in barely winning or game over via a Springlock failure. Failure to put on the mask in time will result in either an attack from The Mutilation/Hollow Mangle, or DB standing in front of you, preventing you from reaching the mask as he stares at you. DB will enter after Freddy goes through a brief blackout. After three minutes, something causes the Animatronics leave at once, though Freddy is forced to remain in his cell. A horrible visage with green eyes then approaches Freddy, and knocks out Freddy and drags him out of the cell. '''Night 5 Minigame : '''The minigame starts with the text "Zero days later." The player does not influence the actions of this night, as Mechcrab seems to be collecting White Rabbit, Tangle, and Redbear corpses to a machine that seems to give the corpses life. After a few moments, Mechcrab goes to another room with a tube filled with a yellow liquid and a Freddy-like animatronic (Heavily implied to be Tiger Freddy) and releases the bear animatronic out of the tube. Then the cutscene ends. '''Night 5: '''Freddy wakes up in a run-down makeshift office in the second floor with a jolt, breathing and sweating heavily, as he takes in his surroundings. It gives Freddy a view of the prison below him, which is still run-down, but there is still rustling heard. Suddenly, a voice whispers behind him, "Run." Freddy jumps up and sees Mechcrab, poised to strike, but Freddy runs as fast as possible. Using a combination of the flashlight and the player's own reactions, they must shine the light in front of them to keep track while the player mashes "R" to run faster, while Mechcrab chases them. Once they turn down three corridors, William finds himself in a different office, where William slams the door behind him and all adjacent doors. This room is the camera room, where the player can view assorted cameras adjacent to them. A demonic voice then speaks, saying "Like old times... Except you are the cornered one now." In a sequence that calls back to FNAF1, William must survive six hours against all of the Animatronics. The cameras consist of the following: Cell block left (1A), Cell right right (1B), Kitchen (2), Floor 1 Left (3A), Floor 1 right (3B), Stairs to Floor 2 (4), and the Sewer Cameras (5A-E). The player must close the adjacent door if a character is spotted in their respective office exteriors. However, there is a stairway door behind the player that they must listen to. If footsteps are heard, the door is to be shut immediately. Closing the door if the stair camera shows a character results in a jumpscare. The character patterns are listed below: Mechcrab: Appears on every camera in a random/unpredictable order. The Mutilation: Same as above, but, given it has ditched the SpringBonnie suit and is now a mess of wires again, it can also enter the drains to sneak around and skip cameras. Tiger Freddy: Arrives at 1AM through the Kitchen. Will persistently attempt to enter through the stairs. Hollow Toy Freddy: Arrives at 2AM through Cell Block left. Will persistently attempt to enter through the left door. Hollow Toy Bonnie: Arrives at 2AM through Cell Block right. Will persistently attempt to enter through the right door. Hollow Toy Chica: Arrives at 2AM through Cell Block left. Will persistently attempt to enter through the stairs, though it also has the ability to make cameras black out for a few moments. Hollow Mangle: Arrives at 2AM through Cell Block right. Will enter through either doors, but will only disable the cameras if he gets in. Cracked Rabbit: Arrives at 3AM and replaces the Bloodcurdling characters. His movements are random and unpredictable, to the point where he can act like FNAF1! Golden Freddy and briefly appear in the office. Block him with the camera monitor to make him disappear. Deadbear: Arrives at 3AM through Cell Block right. Will enter through either doors, but will only disable the cameras if he gets in. Baby: Arrives at 4AM. This character is the most difficult to deal with, as it has the erratic movements of Cracked Rabbit, the persistency of Mechcrab, and The Mutilation's ability to slither through drains. Preventing it from entering the office requires precise timing, as even a few seconds off can cost William's life. Ending: Freddy sighs with relief as he stands up and attempts to leave through the stairs, but as he enters the Kitchen, he sees the metal statues of Chipper's Revenge, Old Man Consequences, Security and Chica's Magic Rainbow on one table. "Those are the ones that you have got rewards from." The shadow, revealed moments later to be Baby, as Freddy slowly backs away from her. "We are still here, I had to put him (Desk Man) to rest. I have to put you to rest too." Freddy runs away but Mechcrab blocks the way, but Freddy kicks him out the way. Baby exclaims "Stop! Come back!" as Freddy climbs the hole and manages to get out of the cavern. The final image shows Freddy leaving the cavern into Fazbear Hills as a party is being thrown for Freddy's return, as the words "The End" are at the top of the screen. Appearance Category:Games